Temptation Island
by Gabrielle D
Summary: Our first chapter follows Hermione on her perfectly planned relaxing trip (Good grades pay off). A Romantic Comedy dashed with some Action leaves Hermione stranded on a desert island with one she never thought possible. . .


A/N:

A/N: Read and review!

Shipwrecked: Temptation Island

__

Entry one: Needed Good-bye's

She dropped her suite cases, a disbelieving smile on her face as she stared head long at the large, pearly white ship perched on the water next to the dock, just waiting for her. 

She inhaled deeply, pride spreading swiftly through her vanes. _She had done it!_ She knew that being seen on that cruse ship not only meant that Hogwarts would know of her wonderful accomplishments over the past 6 years, but the rest of Europe! 

She looked down, the immense excitement and chatter filled the air. A hundred or so people stood at the end of the boardwalk, watching their children board the deluxe boat. 

Turning around to look at her teary eyed parents (her mom dabbing her eyes with a hanker chief and her dad smiling as though he was unable to think of a happier moment) and rushed to hug them once more. 

"I'll miss you so much!" She assured them, pecking her mother on the cheek.

"Oh, we'll miss you too hunny…"

"Write every day." Her dad added, wrapping her in a tight bear hug. 

She nodded, lifting her suite cases and sniffling. 

With a final "don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" She made her way down to the mob of students heaving their bags up the walk. 

It was with vast pride that Hermione Granger stepped onto the boardwalk. Looking back over her shoulder she saw her mother wave faintly as her father placed an arm around her. 

Reaching the dock she watched the steam flow from the ship. Never had she experienced a stronger feeling of triumph…

Walking up to a rosy faced man in a blue suite and hat she dropped one of her bags and dug into the pocket for her ticket. 

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where cabin "A thirty-four" is?" She asked. 

"Of course young lady, down the right side of the dock you'll see a large blue "A" hanging over a set of cabins, can't miss it." He gave her a jolly smile and chuckled under his breath as she drug her bags off eagerly, a skip in her step. 

Reaching the "A" cabins she quickly found number thirty-four and clambered inside. _This_, she thought in astonishment, _was a boat ride. _

It was larger than she had expected with white leather furniture and a queen sized waterbed done in satin sheets. A tall mirror stood over the top of a red oak dresser tucked away in the corner opposite from her bed and a tiffany lap sat on the small nightstand next to the far wall.

She peaked inside the bathroom, still in a state of complete awe, to fine a Jacuzzi bath done in white marble. 

Unable to hold it in any longer she threw off her coat with a small squeal and ran to the waterbed, landing face down in it. 

_Yep,_ she nodded, _this was the only way to travel. _

She slipped the note out of her pocket to read it for the twentieth time. It was on paper rather rough like parchment, but instead of being tan-ish it was pearly white, much like the marble in her bathroom. The ink was mauve and flashed when held up to light. 

Flattening it out on her bed she recited silently in her mind: 

__

Dear Miss Granger

Due to your outstanding efforts and excellent grades we are most proud to inform you of your invitation from the Minister of Magic himself on this once in a life time cruse. 

Out of the 6 major European schools there was a strick number of students chosen, you among them. 

Inside is your ticket telling where and when you are to depart, and how long you'll be aboard. Once again we congratulate you. 

Sincerely, 

Albert T. Johnson

__

(Private assistant of Cornilius L. Fudge, Minister of Magic) 

Folding it up her grin widened. _She had done it! _

However she would be facing this particular adventure alone. She had been on the verge of tears when she head Harry's Uncle and Aunt insisted he miss the trip and that really there was nothing Dumbledore, or anyone for that matter, could do about it. 

Her second disappointment, which nearly resulted in her not going, was that her good friend Ron, who was also invited for his share in saving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was also unable to come. Due to the Weasley's where a very poor family and all passengers had to pay for at least one forth of the price for the ticket meant Ron was deprived of his most exceptional opportunity.

But all in all she knew that come school she would indeed see them again. 

Feeling the need to get her mind off the disappointments and find what she had gained she set off to explore the ship. 

A/N: Next chapter _he _steps in. If you've read India's "Temptation Island" then you'll know. Though I have the same story line as India (Two characters shipwrecked) there will be different surprises, I will not use any of her ideas such as Pirates or natives. I do have her permission to write this story so please no reviews reading "Copy cat!" or such…

Thank you, and please review!

~Gabbi D. 


End file.
